Sorry
by VisualKeixMiyuki
Summary: Sasuke left the first time and came back, but how will it effect a certain pink haired girl if he left again? Will she be the same? Songfic. R & R if ya want.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and neither is this song called "Sorry" sung by Madonna

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Song in_ italics_

**Sorry**

_Je suis de'sole'_

_Lo siento_

_Ik ben droevig _

_Sono spiacente_

_Perdoname_

_I've heard it all before..._

"Did you hear? Sasuke-kun is going to leave again" replied a girl walking by talking to her friend.

"Really?" asked the girl's friend.

"Yes"

Sakura overheared the conversation and she felt her heart stop. It seemed so long ago when Sasuke left the first time and now he's leaving again.

"He's leaving again, huh?" replied inner Sakura.

"I don't care" whispered Sakura to herself.

The next day Sasuke left again.

Four years later...

A few feet away was the 18-year-old Sasuke noticing Sakura who was also 18 years old. Sasuke hurried over to her and shouted her name and Sakura turned feeling her heart beat fast.

"Sakura" replied Sasuke in his normal emotionless voice.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura.

"I have become stronger and I have come back..." replied Sasuke not able to finish his sentence.

"I figured that much" said Sakura with some anger in her voice.

Sasuke was taken aback, but remained cool.

_Chorus:_

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "you're sorry"_

_I heard it all before_

_and I can take of care of myself_

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "forgive me"_

_I've seen it all before_

_and I can't take it anymore_

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke" replied Sakura.

"I didn't only come back here because this is my home. I came back to see you again, Sakura" said Sasuke.

"Don't waste your time with words because they're cheap" retorted Sakura walking past Sasuke.

"I had to become stronger" repiled Sasuke.

"Stop!" yelled Sakura turning to face Sasuke revealing her tears on her face. "Don't tell me your lies and stories. You left me after I poured my heart out to you and now you think I'd just run back into your arms after all this time?"

"Sakura..." replied Sasuke softly with some emotion in his voice.

_You're not half the man you think you are. _

_Save your words because you've gone too far_

_I listened to your lies and all your stories (I listened to your lies and stories)_

_You're not half the man you'd like to be_

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and wiped her tears away softly with his blood-stained hands and then slowly hugged Sakura gently burying his face in her shoulder.

Sakura felt her face flush. She waited so long for this moment, but she couldn't forget how many times Sasuke pushed her away. She remembers the pain it caused her. She cared about Sasuke deeply, but she couldn't take it anymore. She had to move on now.

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "you're sorry"_

_I heard it all before_

_and I can take care of myself_

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "forgive me"_

_I've seen it all before _

_and I can't take it anymore_

Sakura pushed Sasuke away just like he did when he pushed her away from him.

" You just feel guilty for hurting me that's all you came back for. It was just so useful for you to have stayed here" said Sakura.

_Don't explain yourself 'cause talk is cheap_

_There's more important things than hearing you speak_

_You stayed because I made it so convienient (I made it so convienent)_

_Don't explain yourself, you'll never see_

_Gomen nasai_

_Mujhe maph kardo_

_Przepraszam_

_Slicha_

_Forgive me_

_Sorry..._

_I've heard it all before..._

Sasuke just stood there feeling that leaving was just a ticket to losing who he finally realized who loved and cared about him.

Sakura was always there for him and he returned the thanks by pushing her away. Why did it take so long to relaize that he loves her back?

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "you're sorry"_

_I heard it all before_

_and I can take care of myself_

_I don't wanna hear _

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "forgive me"_

_I've seen it all before_

_and I can't take it anymore_

_Don't explain yourself, 'cause talk is cheap_

_There's more important things than hearing you speak..._

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say "forgive me..."_

_I've heard it all before..._

**End**

You can review if you want, but no flames, thank you


End file.
